


Bozulmaz Yemin

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso





	

Küçük salon, kendisini çevreleyen gece kadar sessizdi. Belli aralıklarla çevrilen sayfaların sesi, dört duvar arasına hakim sükuneti bozmuyor, aksine ona huzur katıyordu. Tavana kadar uzanan devasa kitaplıkta dizili onlarca ciltli kitap, mumların titrek alevi altında göz alıcı bir şekilde parlıyordu. Perde, en ufak bir aralık bırakmayacak şekilde çekilmişti, dünyayı ve geceyi dışarıda bırakarak bu huzura dahil olmalarına mani olmuştu. Huzurun mutlak sahipleriyse kitaplığın karşısındaki kanepede, birbirlerinin varlıklarında yaşayarak, oldukları kişi gibi davranmanın verdiği mutluluğu tadıyorlardı.

 

 

Siyah saçlı adam rahatça arkasına yaslanmış, bir kolunu kanepenin arkalığı boyunca uzatmıştı, diğer elinde asası vardı. Gözlerinin hizasında duran kitabı çatık kaşlar eşliğinde, dikkatle okuyordu. Sayfaları tembel bir bilek hareketiyle çevirirken hiç olmadığı kadar kendisiydi. Gün içinde üstüne giydiği ajan pelerininden sıyrılmıştı. Üstünde siyah kot pantolon ve üstten iki düğmesi açılmış siyah bir gömlek vardı, rahat bir edayla bacak bacak üstüne atmıştı. Bu haliyle, öğrencilerini hayrete düşürecek kadar normal görünüyordu.

 

 

Bacaklarına sarışın bir baş yaslanmıştı, altın sarısı tutamlar siyah kumaşın üzerine dağılmıştı. Kadının mavi gözleri, okuduğu satırları belli edercesine düzenli aralıklarla sağa ve sola hareket ediyordu. Adamın aksine sayfaları eliyle çevirmeyi tercih ediyordu, asasını bir kenara atmıştı. Karanlık tarafta yer alması, her daim tetikte olmasını gerektiriyordu ve genç kadın, hayatının bir parçasına haline gelen bu gergin tavırlardan o kadar sıkılmıştı ki bulduğu ilk fırsatta o siyah sopayı elinden bırakıvermişti. Ne de olsa burada dikkatli ve temkinli olmasına lüzum yoktu; siyah renginin hakim olduğu, kitaplarla çevrili bu salonda, sevdiği adamın soluklarını dinlerken hiç olmadığı kadar güvende hissediyordu. Kendisinden beklenmeyecek kadar sade giyinmişti; ince bacaklarını saran kot pantolon ve mavi şifon gömleğinin içinde son derece alımlı görünüyordu.

 

 

Bellatrix, bu halini asla onaylamazdı ve soğuk, asil kadın profilinden oldukça uzak tavırlarını Black ailesine hakaret olarak görürdü. Okumayı bırakarak ablasının muhtemel tepkisini gözünün önüne getirmeye çalıştı. Yüzüne düşen kıvırcık saçlarının arasından; fal taşı gibi açılmış, tehditkar parıltılar saçan gözleriyle kendisine asa doğrultmuş; eli belinde; hafifçe öne eğilmiş bir Bella düşüncesi, gülümsemesine sebep olurken gözlerini salonda gezdirdi.

 

 

Çok küçüktü ama Narcissa burayı seviyordu, neredeyse kimsenin bilmediği bu Muggle evinde Severus’la olmayı çok seviyordu. Berrak mavi gözleriyle kitapları tararken kitaplığın tam önündeki bir noktada duraksadı. Gülümsemesi yüzünde donarken o gün belki de onuncu defa kendine lanet etti. Bella’nın peşinden gelmesine müsaade etmekle ne de büyük hata yapmıştı.

 

 

Kitabını kapatıp yere bıraktı ve başını Severus’un bacağından çekerek doğruldu. Genç adam ona sorgulayan bir bakış atınca Narcissa teskin edercesine gülümsedi ve başını Severus’un omzuna koyarak kolunu karnına sardı. Beline dolanan güçlü kol ona sımsıkı sarılırken ince dudaklar saçlarına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu. Narcissa, sarıldığı bedenin sıcaklığına biraz daha sokularak gözlerini kapattı. Sevgilisinin kokusunu solurken tarifi imkansız bir mutluluğun benliğini sardığını hissediyordu. Yine de zihnine dolan vicdan azabına ve endişeye engel olamıyordu.

 

 

Gözlerini açtı ve Severus’a belli etmemeye çalışarak belini kavramış ele baktı. Büyü iz bırakmamıştı ama Narcissa’nın hafızasına kazınan görünmez bağlar, mavi gözlerin altında açıkça belli oluyordu.

 

 

“Yemini düşünüyorsun, değil mi?”

 

 

Severus’un ipeksi sesi kulaklarına dolarken Narcissa gülümsemeden edemedi. Severus, her zaman anlardı. Başını kaldırıp siyahlarla göz göze geldi. Genç kadının bakışlarından istediği cevabı alan Severus, asasıyla kitabını raftaki yerine gönderdi, asasını kanepenin kenarına bıraktı ve boşalan eliyle Narcissa’nın yanağını kavradı.

 

 

“Bir önemi yok, Cissy.” dedi yumuşak bir sesle.

 

 

Narcissa başını iki yana salladı. “Önemi var. Bella’nın sana o yemini ettirmesine lüzum yoktu, seni Dumbledore’u öldürmeye mecbur bırakmak için yaptı. Beni takip etmesine izin vermeseydim-”

 

 

“Yine de takip ederdi.” diye tamamladı Severus genç kadının cümlesini. Başparmağıyla yumuşak yanağı usul usul okşayarak devam etti: “Bellatrix’in bazen ne kadar inatçı olduğunu ikimiz de biliyoruz.” 

 

 

Genç adamın dudak kenarları kıvrılırken Narcissa da hafif bir kahkaha attı. Ablası, ailenin en inatçı bireyi unvanına fazlasıyla layıktı. Karanlık Lord hariç kimsenin sözüne kulak asmazdı ama Cissy, bu inadın Severus’a zarar verebileceğini, bugüne kadar hiç düşünmemişti.

 

 

“Ayrıca yemin olsun ya da olmasın, Draco’yu koruyacağımı biliyorsun.”

 

 

Genç kadın, samimiyet yüklü siyah gözlere bakarak kafasını salladı. “Biliyorum.” Elini sevgilisinin sıcak boynuna koyarak başparmağını çene kemiği üzerinde gezdirdi. “Senden asla şüphe etmem, Severus ama… Ya bir şeyler ters giderse?”

 

 

Son cümle, dudaklarından bir fısıltı halinde dökülmüştü. Yüksek sesle söylemek, onu gerçek yapacaktı sanki. Korkuyordu, sevdiği adamı kaybetmekten ölesiye korkuyordu. Onu herkesten çok seven bu adamın ölmesine dayanamazdı. Kalbi sıkışırken Bella’ya lanet etti. Sırf inat olsun diye ettirmişti o yemini, korkak olduğunu ima ederek Severus’u en can alıcı yerinden vurmuştu. Narcissa’nın genç adama ne denli aşık olduğundan haberi yoktu. Gerçi olsa bile muhtemelen umursamazdı. Bella’nın gözünde Severus’un düşmandan farkı yoktu ve Narcissa, ablasının, düşmanını alaşağı etmek için eline geçen en ufak bir fırsatı bile ziyan etmediğini, yıllar yılı edindiği tecrübelerinden öğrenmişti.

 

 

Severus, çenesini nazikçe kavradı ve dosdoğru mavi gözlere baktı. “Öyle bir şey olmayacak, Cissy. Güven bana.” dedi, genç kadının yüzünü kendisine yaklaştırırken.

 

 

Dudakları hafifçe sevgilisinin dudaklarına temas edince Narcissa, elinde olmadan iç geçirdi ve adamın kendisine sarılmasına müsaade etti. Ona, inanmayı tüm kalbiyle istiyordu. Severus, verdiği sözleri hep tutmuştu, bunu da tutacaktı, tutmalıydı yoksa…

 

 

Severus, alt dudağını kavrayıp arzuyla emince düşünceleri kesintiye uğradı ve elinde olmadan inledi. İnce dudaklar, korkusunu ve endişenin yok etmek istercesine onu öpmeye devam ederken genç kadın, bedenini sımsıkı saran kollarda huzur bulduğunu hissediyordu.

 

 

Severus ondan ayrılarak eşsiz sesiyle fısıldadı: “Gerekirse senin için on tane daha Bozulmaz Yemin ederim.”

 

 

Narcissa, bu vaade gülümserken siyah saçların arasındaki yüzü avuçlarının içine aldı. Gerektiği takdirde Severus’un bunu gerçekten yapacağını adı gibi biliyordu. Hayatta en çok güvendiği adamın gözlerinin en derinlerinde yatan sevgiye bakarken ona inanmayı seçti ve fısıldadı: “Sakın böyle bir şey yapma.”

 

 

Severus, oldukça ender anlarda yaptığı gibi dişlerini göstererek gülümsedi ve tekrar Narcissa’ya uzandı. Dudaklarından şehvetle öperken bir eli aşağıya inmiş, genç kadının uzun bacağının üzerinde geziniyordu. Narcissa, bacaklarını açarak genç adamın üzerine geçti ve bedenlerini birbirine yasladı. Severus’un dokunuşlarında kendini kaybederken tanıdığı en cesur adamın kollarında fazlasıyla güvende hissediyordu.


End file.
